


Not There!

by Kit_SummerIsle



Series: Cybertronian Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Jewellery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar day 5 - prompt: jewellery<br/>Traditions are sometimes a bother... sometimes outright embarrassing.<br/>G1-ish, post-war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not There!

Starscream stood patiently as he set all the tinkling, sparkling and glittering pieces to their proper place. There were a surprising number of them, nearly one for every plate – and yes, there was one for that plate too, which never failed to make him think of pleasurebots, for all that it was an expensive and elaborate piece. There were crystals of every denomination, all the grandest ones hoarded from all over the galaxies Cybertronians visited, the rarest metals that races prized above all, all displaying the highest craftsmanship; and even a few token organic creations were included as well. It took him close to a joor to carefully set them all on the frame.

“I feel completely ridiculous.”

Optimus wasn’t happy. A rare thing these orns, but Starscream for once wasn’t sympathetic to his complaint, in fact he hardly even bothered to hide the ironic smirk from his lipplates and the flash of red of the optics. Optimus felt an urgent need to bolt.

“You look like too.”

The answering look would have sent many Decepticons and even some Autobots to running – Optimus had a Look that, while nothing like Megatron’s one threatening with violence, was dangerous in itself. Starscream though, withstanding many such looks from both leaders through the vorns, wasn’t deterred. 

“The Council insisted that they are tradition and you, my dearest, should wear them on state occasions.”

“And since when do you care about what the Council declares?” – Optimus didn’t relent his Look.

“Why, of course since I am sitting in it.”

Starscream only answered to the frowning look with another smirk and continued to set the – truly ridiculous amount – of jewellery on the unresisting Prime’s freshly waxed and polished frame. He did look like those Humans’ Christmas tree, the thought flashed across his processor… or worse. Optimus’s Look intensified and Starscream had the distinct feeling that this dark cycle, himself would be the one recharging on the couch. Figuratively of course.

But when he was about to set the last brooch to place – and yes, he did save that one for last – Optimus lost his legendary patience and Starscream suddenly felt a larger servo grab his own, with the gold and amethyst piece in it and all and his beloved’s tone deepening to a growl into his audials.

“No.”

Starscream froze. Only very-very rarely he managed to truly upset Optimus Prime, though it wasn’t for lack of trying. Apparently this setup was enough for one such occasion. But the grumbling voice softened somewhat, though the servo still held onto his own.

“I’d prefer you to touch me there without a ridiculous decoration in your servo.”

Strarscream let the x-vent go that he’d been holding and managed a smile. Optimus’s tone lost its faintly threatening edge and acquired a playful one, promising naughty activities, which he was never opposed to. The decorations were truly ridiculous anyway.

“We only have half a joor before you have to appear in front of the whole planet.” – he reminded his bonded, but his claws were already drawing circles on that particular panel, the brooch completely forgotten.

“I’d rather be a bit dishevelled than adorned like a Christmas tree.” – Optimus paused – “And you’ll have to appear with me too and you have no jewellery at all.”

Starscream preened and absently swept the priceless baubles off and onto the ground, drawing his bonded close.

“Then we should be matching in lack of it – and being dishevelled.”

“What about the Council?”

White wings trembled with mirth.

“They’ll be in an uproar and I love them like that.”

Optimus Prime smiled and praised the orn he appointed Starscream for the Council. He handled them beautifully – when he wanted to. And finally free of the atrocious getup he could gather the Seeker close and spend the half-joor with much more pleasant activities than dressing up.


End file.
